


Feliz Cumpleaños Scott Lang

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Scott, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hurt Scott, Kidnapping, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Protective Tony Stark, Scott Needs A Hug, Scott-Centric, Top Tony Stark, scott pov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: Es el Cumpleaños De Scott y él está muy triste de que todo se les haya olvidado su cumpleaños.





	Feliz Cumpleaños Scott Lang

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: estos personajes no me pertenecen sino al gran Stan Lee que paz descanse, solo la trama es mía.
> 
> Aclaración 2: lamento las fallas ortográficas y gramaticales no tengo veta y está salido del horno espero que les guste.
> 
> Aclaración 3: lamento mucho hacer Occ a Scott y a Tony espero que me perdonen es mi primera historia de Scott/Tony espero que les guste .
> 
> Aclaración 4: Dedicado a Paul Rudd por su cumpleaños

Feliz cumpleaños Scott

Hoy estaba pasando por muy mal día para empezar nadie se acordó de que hoy es mi cumpleaños en especial mi hija Cassie que está ahora con su madre y Paxton de viaje y ni así quiera me ha llamado para felicítame trato de sonreír pero no me llega en mi rostro, estoy triste de que mi propia hija no se haya acordado de mi cumpleaños, aunque lo comprendo ella debe estás disfrutando mucho de la nieve con su madre y su padrastro.

También estoy un poco abatido que también los vengadores no se hayan acordado sobre todo del hombre que estoy secretamente enamorado, del multimillonario Tony Stark, se que el no se fijaría en alguien que alguna vez fue un ladrón y que actuó en contra de él por Hank Pym pero cambie y ahora esto luchando junto con él y el Capitán América, después de ese incidente de los acuerdos de Sokovia y tuvimos que unirnos para enfrentar a Thanos que no fue muy fácil de vencerlo, y desde ese momento yo ya tenía sentimientos por Ironman pero se que él jamás se fijaría en mi, apenas está comenzando en confiar en mí y para mi eso es un logro que Tony confíe en mí aunque sea un poco.

Pero aún así me siento deprimido de que nadie se acuerde que cumplo años y más que ahora estaba pasando mi cumpleaños siendo prisionero del cráneo Rojo, no se como habrá sobrevivido, hace años cuando peleó contra el Capitán, solo se que me agarró desprevenido y estoy ahora en su Merced.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente pensando en comprarme un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños celebrándolo solo, ya que se les olvidó que es mi cumpleaños que de repente escucho una explosión y eso hizo que volteara solo para ver como alguien me ponía cloroformo en mi boca y nariz y me sujetaba muy fuerte en su pecho, yo solo comenzaba luchar inútilmente hasta que la droga hizo efecto y perdí el conocimiento lo último que escuché fue la risa malvada de mi secuestrador.

Y ahora estaba aquí atado con unas cadenas colgadas a la pared y con una mordaza de metal que cubría todo mi rostro a excepción de mis ojos y tenía medio cuerpo desnudo y con golpes desde que volví en si no han parado de golpearme yo ni sabía la razón por la golpiza solo escuché querían destruir al capitán y que mejor que secuestrar a uno de sus compañeros y torturalo yo lo único quería era que alguien me rescatara de las manos de este desquiciado.

Ya no me importaba celebrar mi cumpleaños y que Tony sepa que lo amor lo único que quiero es mi libertad y alejarme de este loco, trato de luchar con las esposas de mi muñecas inútilmente ya que me las apretó con mucha fuerza y que decir que estaba cansado de estar colgado tanto que mis piernas también estaban encadenadas en el suelo, escucho pasos que se acercaba yo seguía peleando con mis ataduras hasta sentía el líquido rojo en mis muñecas y veía con horror como el Cráneo Rojo entraba en la habitación y me veía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Vaya con que ya despertaste y veo que estás contento a saber que este será tu nuevo hogar Ant-Man – comentó sonriendo con satisfacción a ver cómo lo miraba con furia en mis ojos y gimiendo con mi mordaza.

\- Mmmphh – decía que no, que iba ser rescatado por Ironman y los otros pero mi mordaza amortiguaba mis palabras y seguía luchando por libérame sin éxito y veo que su mirada es de triunfo y se acercaba con un bastón de metal y yo ya estaba entrando en pánico por lo que se aproximaba.

\- Veo que te despertaste muy exigente así que aquí va tu castigo y vas a aprender de ahora en adelante quien manda y este será tu hogar – y con esas palabras siento que me golpea con el bastón con fuerza en mi espalda yo gimo ahogadamente de dolor, no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando y de verdad este siendo torturado por el enemigo del capitán América.

\- Mphhh – estaba gritando, no podía parar de gritar lo bueno que mis gritos estaban siendo silenciados por la mordaza, yo ya quería que todo acabara que alguien me rescatara o que ya acabará mi sufrimiento y solo de pensar en que podía dejar a mi hija sin un padre comencé a llorar y también a Tony aunque el no sepa que estoy enamorado de él, la oscuridad está apoderándose de mi ya sea por el dolor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo lo único que escucho antes de caer inconsciente fueron explosiones después de eso perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

 

Oscuro todavía estaba en la oscuridad antes de sentir como alguien me ponía un trapo en mi frente que hizo que abriera mis ojos solo para ver unos hermosos ojos marrones mirándome con una preocupación.

\- Oh Scott que bueno que ya recuperaste el conocimiento como te sientes – comentó la voz hermosa de Stark yo solo miro a mi alrededor y observó que estoy en mi habitación en la torre Stark me miro y tengo muchos vendajes en mi pecho y en mis muñecas yo sigo observando incrédulo, mi habitación estaba adornados con letreros de Feliz cumpleaños Scott y eso hizo confundirme más y Tony continuó diciendo viendo mi confusión en mi rostro ya sea por los letreros o como llegue aquí – Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Scott era tu sorpresa hace dos días, pero fuiste secuestrado por ese maldito del cráneo Rojo así que ya no te preocupes más nos encargamos de él y ahora ya estás a salvo Scott – comentó con voz nerviosa yo me pregunto el por qué tan nervioso.

\- Muchas gracias por rescatarme Tony y me siento muy adolorido pero estaré bien, yo pensé que todos se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños ya que nadie me dijo nada – eso ultimo lo dije tan triste que comencé a llorar angustiando y enseguida siento los brazos de Tony abrazándome por un momento me tensé ya que no me esperaba que el amor de mi vida me abrazaba yo enseguida lo abrazo sacando toda la tristeza que se me acumulo desde mi cautiverio.

\- Jamás nos olvidaremos de tu cumpleaños Scott, solo queríamos sorpréndete nunca queríamos que pensara que lo fuera, y más lamento que ese día fuiste secuestrado por el cráneo Rojo y hicimos lo rápido para salvarte lo siento tanto Scott – comentó triste y yo levanto mi cabeza de su pecho para mírale a sus ojos marrones.

\- No fue tu culpa Tony, nadie sabía lo que iba pasar sobre todo yo, pero en fin ya todo pasó y muchas gracias por la decoración a mi habitación está muy bonita – lo dije sonriendo un poco pero mi sonrisa no llego a mi rostro y mucho menos ahora que veía que Tony me miraba serio y yo tragué saliva por su mirada intimidante.

\- Por supuesto que fue mi culpa por que si no fuera que te hubiéramos ignorado ese día no hubiera pasado esa tragedia y más al ver al hombre que amo con esas heridas llenas de su cuerpo, tú cómo te sentirías si vieras al hombre que amas en este estado y sufriendo jamás me perdonaré lo que ese degenerado te hizo – comentó yo entre en estado de shock por lo que confesó, el me ama de verdad Tony me ama no lo podía creer.

\- ¿Me amas? - pregunté saliendo de shock y veo que la seriedad de Tony se fue solo para que apareciera una sonrisa en su rostro y me volviera abrazar.

\- Por supuesto que sí te amo Scott Lang, desde la primera vez que no vimos sentí esos sentimientos por ti y como no hacerlo eres divertido y te la pasas hablando por todo sobre tu hija o como quieres hacer el desayuno para todos y no perder esa sonrisa todo los días me hace feliz, y eso siempre me saca una sonrisa en mi rostro Scotty verte contento por la vida, eso hizo dándome cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti y comprenderé si tú no sientas lo mismo por mi – comentó triste esa última palabra y se me rompió el corazón viéndolo así.

\- Por supuesto que siento lo mismo por ti Tony Stark desde que te vi por primera vez, me enamoré de tu sarcasmo de como sonreías cuando nadie más te veía, de tu inteligencia, de todo Tony y nunca dejare de hacerlo, yo pensé que tú no ibas a corresponderme por que antes fui un ladrón y que tengo una hija, pero veo que me equivoqué ya que tú también me amas, te amo Tony mucho y nunca dejaré de hacerlo – comentó todo sonrojado y viendo la mirada incrédula antes de besarme yo le correspondo el beso ansioso esperando por mucho tiempo ese beso.

\- Te amo Scott y haré todo lo que sea necesario para que seas feliz y amare a Tu hija como te quiero a ti – comentó Tony y eso hizo que más lágrimas cayeran pero de felicidad, no podía creer que él me amaba de verdad que Tony correspondiera mis sentimientos quiera también a Cassie no lo creía parece que estaba en un sueño.

\- Muchas gracias por ámame Tony y te haré el hombre más feliz del mundo – comentó tímidamente ganándome una risa y un beso en mi frente y sentía tan bien estando en sus brazos.

\- Y se que lo harás Scott y dime qué quieres para tu regalo de cumpleaños – me sonrío pícaramente y yo me sonrojo más si es posible.

\- Quiero que me hagas tuyo Tony, quiero que me hagas el amor – confesé ya todo sonrojado y veo como Tony me sonreía y me miraba preocupado en su rostro.

\- Estas seguro, todavía estás herido y te pueda abrir las heridas Scott – comentó preocupado y eso hizo que una sonrisa sincera saliera de mi rostro al ver que si se preocupaba por mi bienestar.

\- Por supuesto que estoy seguro amor, hazlo despacio no tenemos toda la prisa del mundo – comente todavía Rojo cuando lo llame amor y veo que me mira incrédulo por lo que dije antes de volverme a besar yo le correspondo el beso ansioso antes de separase y quitarse toda su ropa y terminar de quitarme mis pantalones y mis calzoncillos y se acuesta a lado mío y comienza a besar mi cuerpo con suavidad y yo solo gemía de placer.

\- Te gusta Scott lo que estoy haciendo – me sonrío Stark acariciando y besando mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi miembro y comenzarla acariciar y eso hizo que gimiera más fuerte.

\- Oh… Si me encanta Tony – gemía de placer cuando se metió esa dulce boca a mi polla y comenzó a chuparla como si fuera dulce enseguida lleva dos dedos a mi boca yo los comenzaba a chupar de la misma manera que hacía Tony, no se cuando estuvo así hasta que quitó sus dedos de mi boca y separó su boca de mi miembro yo gemí tristemente pero Tony me dio un beso en mi frente tranquilizándome y comenzó a meter los dos dedos en mi entrada y comenzar a estirarla para lo que iba venir yo ya veía la Estrellas cuando toco mi próstata – No pares Tony por lo que mas quiera toca más allí – gemía incoherente y ganándome una risa por parte de él y de repente para yo solo gimo molesto a ver que quito sus dedos de mi trasero.

\- Tranquilo amor ya vendrá lo mejor confías en mi – comentó yo me ruborizo ahora cuando él me llama amor, yo solo asiento con la cabeza para ver cómo comienza untarse su miembro con un lubricante que salió de la nada y en seguida comienza a entrar en mi sacándome un gran gemido y yo por instinto araño su espalda y veo que me mira preocupado a ver mi cara llena de dolor - tranquiló amor pronto pasará el dolor ya lo verás Scotty – comentó yo solo asiento cuando siento que me besa y comienza a moverse despacio hasta que de repente suelto gemidos de placer y eso animo a embestirme más fuerte.

\- Oh Tony, no te detengas amor – comentó gimiendo cuando separó su boca de la mía y me sonreía yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y agarrando su suave cabello para otro beso, se sentía maravilloso sentir a Tony dentro de mi y la manera de que me embestía era lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida, en que haya conocido un hombre tan bueno como Tony aunque al principio nos queríamos matarnos el uno contra el otro al final todo termino bien, siento que mis hilos de mis pensamientos se desvanecen cuando siento su mano en mi miembro y la acaricia sacándome un gran gemido de placer – Tony – grite y sin darme cuenta me corro en su mano cuando lo aprieta y veo como Tony me mira malvadamente al ver que me hizo correrme con ese apretón y noto entonces que Tony también se corrio por qué siento su orgasmo en mi interior y gimiendo mi nombre con placer.

Cuando pasaron nuestros orgasmos, Tony se separó de mí y fue rápido por toallas para limpiarnos y después para volvernos acostar esta vez con pijamas puestas la mía era roja y la de Tony era negra, Tony me arrastro a su pecho y me abrazo, yo coloco mi cabeza su pecho y sonrío felizmente cuando siento que me abraza más a él.

\- Eso fue muy cruel Tony quería disfrutar más tenerte en mi interior me hiciste correrme muy rápido – dije sonrojado por mi confesión lo quería tenerlo siempre dentro de mi, veo como Tony me sonríe y me besa.

\- Lo siento mucho Scotty pero lo tenia que hacerlo rápido, no quería que olvidaras tu otro regalo especial – comentó yo lo miro sorprendido no esperando otro regalo por parte de Tony.

\- Otro regalo Tony pero lo que me diste es más que suficiente, me diste tu amor y sobre todo me hiciste tuyo – comentó tímido y me gano una risa y me besa en la frente.

\- Lo se pero este te va gustar mucho ya lo verás ahora cierra los ojos y no veas Lang – comentó serio yo cierro los ojos obedeciendo, preguntando qué sería ese regalo, de repente siento como Tony se levanta de la cama y se dirige no se donde mientras yo espero pacientemente, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así hasta que de pronto Tony se volvió acostar a mi lado – ya puedes abrir los ojos amor – comentó y con eso abro los ojos y lo primero que veo y que me deja helado era la hermosa cara de Cassie sonriéndome yo siento que las lágrimas caían en mi rostro por millonésima vez el día de hoy .

\- Feliz cumpleaños Papi – comentó Cassie y me abraza, yo la abrazo con fuerza en mi pecho ignorando el dolor de mis heridas sabiendo que mi hija estaba aquí conmigo a mi lado.

\- Pero cómo estás aquí Cassie no estabas con Maggie y Paxton en la nieve – pregunté confundido pero sin dejarla de besar y abrazarla ganándome sus risas.

\- Si pero les dije quería estar contigo por que fue tu cumpleaños y regresamos un día antes y te quería sorprender en tu día pero luego supimos que los chicos malos te tenían pero que bueno que Iron man te rescato papi y ahora podemos celebrar juntos como familia y fue gracias a Tony que regresamos antes solo que lo ocultamos para que fuera sorpresa – comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro yo estaba sin poder creer que Tony hizo esto por mí veo que nos sonríe tímidamente yo me separo tantito de Cassie para abrazar a Tony y besarlo apasionadamente, no importando si Cassie viera que nos estábamos besando, ya que ella sabía que yo estaba enamorado de Tony jamás le he ocultado cosas a mi hija además ella siempre me animaba en decirle mis sentimientos por Stark.

\- Gracias Tony no puedo agradecer todo lo que has hecho por nosotros sin duda este fue el mejor cumpleaños atrasado que haya tenido y teniéndote a ti y a Cassie conmigo son los mejores regalo que pude pedir gracias Tony te amo – comentó entre lágrimas sin apartarme de él y arrastro a Cassie para nuestro abrazo grupal.

\- No tienes que agradecer nada Scott tú lo que más merece es ser feliz y que mejor teniendo a mí y a Cassie a tu lado y te amamos siempre no lo dudes nunca – comentó con una sonrisa y veo como Cassie se aparta tantito y me sonríe.

\- Así es papá lo único queremos es que seas muy feliz y te queremos mucho papi tú has sufrido mucho que mereces toda la felicidad del mundo te amo papá y estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu hija – comentó y eso hace que nuevas lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas y los vuelvo abrazar no creyendo que fuera tan afortunado de este mundo teniendo a mi hija y al hombre que pensé que nunca me iba amar, pero ahora los tenía nunca pensé que sería feliz, observo como Cassie se aparta y me sonríe - ahora vuelvo papá – comentó y me beso en la frente y se va yo la miro confundido.

\- ¿A donde fue Tony? – pregunté volviéndome acostar en el pecho de Tony y él me mira sonriendo y acariciando mi cabello con suavidad yo suspiro feliz.

\- Ya verás amor – respondió yo solo sonrío aún más cuando menciona la palabra amor, no tuvimos que esperar tanto hasta que Cassie regresó con un pastel de chocolate y arriba estaba en figuras de fondant Ant-Man y IronMan diciendo feliz cumpleaños Scott yo solo sonrío aún más si es posible.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Scott – dijeron Cassie y Tony, veo como Cassie deja el pastel en la mesita de noche y se acuesta a mi lado abrazándome, mientras Tony nos abrazaba a ambos, yo no podía sacar la enorme sonrisa que estaba en mi rostro.

Ya que pensé que toda mi vida iba ser muy infeliz, fui ladrón y estuve preso durante años, pero ahora tenía una hija que la amo mucho y al hombre que nunca pensé que se fijaría en mi, pero ahora aquí estaba siendo el novio del multimillonario Tony Stark que me ama y me rescato de las garras del Cráneo Rojo y no importándole mi oscuro pasado, quizás no pase un mal cumpleaños después de todo a pesar de que fui secuestrado y torturado por el Cráneo Rojo de seguro ahora no estaría con Tony y con Cassie a mi lado en estos momentos sin duda este será uno de mis mejores cumpleaños que he tenido ahora tenia Tony como novio y a mi hija a mi lado, se que siempre seré muy afortunado en tenerlos a mi lado siempre.

Fin 


End file.
